A Complete and Utter Disaster
by Always A Dragon
Summary: Maddy and Shannon try and fail to make pancakes. Short and silly, with one burnt pancake.


**A/N: I wrote this in about 30 minutes, so it isn't great. Anyway, I think I was trying to go for ****Humour, ****but I'm not very good at that so I'm not entirely sure what it is. Hope you enjoy, don't hope you can relate (although I certainly can) and please, please don't, smash a plate (or cup). **

_"__Gather round now!" the teacher called out, summoning a myriad of 13-year-olds to the front cooking bench. A stack of recipes was piled to Mrs Wilson's left, and Maddy noted with glee that the title printed at the top said "PANCAKES". She wasn't the only one; excited whispers ran through the crowd of students. _

_"__I've made pancakes loads of times." Tom scoffed, throwing out his chest proudly before he was shushed by his friends. Everyone stared at Mrs Wilson. _

_"__We're making pancakes today," She said, and started to hand out the recipes. Everyone rushed to grab one, and the teacher waited for them to settle down. "so you'll need the following ingredients:"_

_She coughed and raised her voice slightly._

_"__2 cups of flour, 350ml of milk, 3 eggs, a tablespoon of butter and 5 tablespoons of sugar. Please remember to follow the recipe carefully. We are also using stoves today, so remember the safety precautions." _

I'll let Shannon handle the stove. _Maddy thought, vividly remembering the few times she had felt the fear that came with fire. _

_Shannon and Maddy were cooking partners, and on their first day in the cooking-room, they had realised that they had made a big mistake. While Shannon had worse cooking skills than a badger, Maddy was probably the clumsiest person in the kitchen _ever_. In their first cooking lesson, flour had been spilt, plates almost smashed and the biscuits they had been trying to make turned out completely blackened. If there was such a thing as fate, Maddy was sure it was laughing at the both of them. While Maddy was very much excited to be making pancakes, she was not at all sure they would turn _out _as pancakes. _

_But Mrs Wilson was the kind of person who never gave up on her students (Maddy was glad Mrs Wilson wasn't her Maths teacher, at least) so Shannon and Maddy got out their ingredients and cooking utensils. When they had assembled these on the bench, Maddy picked up the recipe, facing Shannon. She squinted at the writing, puffing out her cheeks._

_"__First up's is to crack and beat the eggs." Maddy passed the eggs over to Shannon who, amazingly, actually got them in the bowl. _

_"__Thanks." Shannon said, and started to beat them. Maddy measured the flour, milk and sugar, and put them in the egg-mix. When Maddy faltered, looking at the next instruction, Shannon glanced up._

_"__Are you going to put the stove on or are you just going to stare at the paper all day?" she asked, a tad impatient. Maddy hesitated._

_"__Why don't you light the stove?" Maddy asked at last. Maddy motioned to the bowl. "I'll take care of that." Shannon frowned, shrugged but went over to the stove anyway. Maddy kept her head down, concentrating on mixing the ingredients. She could feel the flicker of heat on her cheek and frowned, stirring the ingredients harder. _

_"__Tom's practically finished his pancakes." Shannon noted, and Maddy looked up. It was true, though no surprise. Honestly, that boy could cook faster than you could say Manchester United, and he never almost-broke-a-plate _once._ Grumbling, she handed the pancake mix over to Shannon and went off to washing the dishes. At least nothing bad had happened... yet. _

_However, it seemed fate really _was _laughing at them, because no sooner had Maddy thought that, things started to take a turn for the worse._

_"__Maddy…" Shannon began, and Maddy knew something bad had happened. "How much milk did you put in this?" Maddy stiffened, as she racked her brains. She gulped._

_"__450ml?" it was more of a question than a statement. Maddy sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be 450ml, was it?" _

_"__No, Maddy, it wasn't." Shannon said quietly. Maddy spun around, a soaking wet cup in her hand._

_"__I'll do it again!" Maddy said frantically, looking at Shannon. "I'll mix the-" Then Maddy stopped as she saw the flame on the stove. It twisted and curled, transfixing her. The cup fell from Maddy's hands and shattered over the floor. Someone was yelling her name._

_"__MADDY!" Shannon shouted, moving forwards and unconsciously stepping in front of the flame. Maddy blinked and realised the entire room was staring at her. Then she looked at the broken cup._

_"__Oh no…" she groaned, and grabbed the dustpan, sweeping it up. Shannon grabbed the other one, helping her. They stuck the shards in the bin and returned to the bench. This time Shannon stopped, staring at the thin plume of smoke drifting up to the ceiling. They had forgotten the pancakes. _

_"__Great." She muttered savagely, lifting out the black, burnt mess of a pancake. "This is a complete and utter disaster."_

_"__Well," said Maddy, trying to lighten the mood. "at least the Fire Alarm didn't go off."_

_She had spoken too quickly. Up above, the high pitched whine began._

_Shannon grinned, catching Maddy's eye. Suddenly, their situation seemed rather funny. Maddy started to laugh, and within seconds they were in stitches. They really _were _bad at cooking._


End file.
